Kidnapped
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: "Then, Misaki Ayuzawa, would you be my girlfriend?" "No." "No?" he asked, completely taken a back from her answer. New Year's one-shot.


Late New Year's oneshot. I wasnt even gonna make one, the thing was that some anon asked me to (i think?) and then I read so many New Year's fics that I got overly excited and decided to make one of my own. The thing was that the idea came in New Year's Eve while I was waiting in the airport, so i wrote the main points on my cell then I wrote it yesterday pretty much all night and today I edit it, that's why its late. Anyways, I did a little research (thank you Wikipedia) and this is a very vague way in which they celebrate New Years, also lets pretend Usui is 18 so he can drive. One more thing, I have no idea if they do resolutions in japan so i pretended that they didnt for the sake of the story and Usui does know because he is a very intellectual man. Eh...just bare with me...sorry thats long, hope you read it nonetheless. Okay, I think thats all.

Enjoy!

* * *

The plan was simple- to kidnap Misaki.

His excuse? Simply 'vengeance' for fooling him into Ayuzawa's Christmas dinner. Not that he hadn't enjoy it, it was the opposite, it had been one of the best days he had spent with Misaki, specially after that kiss- or rather kisses. But he needed an excuse, not that it would matter anyways, as she would still call him an idiot, and the excuse would be dismiss almost instantly. But, the plan was originally created after hearing that Misaki had not experience a traditional New Year's since she had always had work or other things to do on the day.

So he had organize everything to the point of perfection, not allowing any margin for mistakes. The tickets, the places, the mileage and time, everything, was taken care of, the only thing missing was the most important part of the whole plan. Misaki Ayuzawa.

He had, of course, talked to her mother and sister, as he was prepare to drop everything if Minako was against it. But of course she had agree, "she needs to have some fun in her life too," she had added after agreeing.

So there he was, waiting in his black car a few meters away from Misaki's house, waiting for her to take out the trash that he knew she would, to take her into the car, bridal style. And before he knew it, she was there, easily carrying four huge black bags. Changing the gear into Drive, he pull just beside her, jumped outside the car and carried her despite her strong struggle and yelling. Man was she strong. Usui almost threw her into the passenger seat before hurrying his way out to the street.

"Idiot!" To say she was dumbfound was an understatement, she really didn't had any idea of what was happening. "Idiot Usui, what the hell!"

Usui simply smirked at her and enjoyed her yelling. "I'm kidnapping you."

"You finally lost it," Misaki shrieked, "you finally outdid yourself,"

"It's only fair, Misa-chan," he pouted, "you kidnapped me for Christmas."

A faint blush reached her cheeks as she remembered that night, he was right of course, but it wasn't exactly a kidnap, it was more like inviting him over without him knowing. In the end, the only think Misaki could say was a soft, "Idiot."

Which made Usui smile. "You will enjoy it."

"What about my family?"

Usui turned to look at her and shoot her one of his smirks, "they won't miss you, Misaki. You are too bossy and they wanted you out."

Despite feeling like killing the man beside her she finally giving in. Misaki sighted and looked around, the car was beautiful, so clean and shiny, it was hard to believe that it was Usui's, especially since she didn't know he own a car in the first place.

"At least tell me where you are driving to," Misaki finally said as she could not take the silence.

"Think traditional Japanese New Year's with a little twist."

"That does not give me much," she complained, it was killing her, not knowing where they were going.

Soon, they were parking by a park, a few other cars besides them with couples, something that made her uncomfortable. Beethoven's Ninth Symphony soon started playing by the orchestra that was a few meters away. Usui turned to look at Misaki's delighted face, the glee in her eyes, the small smile that had formed, to think that she would enjoy such thing so much was incredibly amusing. A small smile started to form in his own face, her happiness was his happiness. Soon the chorus started to sing 'Ode to Joy' as the orchestra reached the final movement.

Although the music was beautiful, she could not help but notice that they were surrounded by couples, couples hugging each other while listening to the beautiful voices, some others were kissing and completely ignoring the show. She turned to look at Usui from her side and reluctantly placed a hand in the middle of the car, hoping Usui would take the bait.

And he did. Quickly and with a big, wide smile, he placed his hand on top to later lace their hands together.

That was when the fireworks started to be thrown into the air as the symphony was ending, on the very last part of the final movement.

"Isn't it beautiful," Misaki smiled with excitement, and Usui nodded.

"You look beautiful under the darkness of the night and the lights of the fireworks," he smirked as she turned to look to him and then away in embarrassment. How cute can she be.

Of course the usual 'idiot' was given, and before they both knew it the fireworks ended and so did the music. Usui turned to look at her and smile a little before asking, "hungry?"

Misaki simply nodded at the question, she had not eaten due to being too busy helping around the house. With a nod, Usui turned the gear into Drive again and exited into the street. The silence conquered the car once more, but neither fight it off as Usui was busy driving and watching Misaki look outside and Misaki was too busy enjoying the view of the city.

"Fast food? On New Year's we are going to eat fast food?" She could not believe it, although it wasn't that she expected a huge complicated dinner, she simply thought that Usui would had prepare something as he was a great cooker.

"Misa-chan is such a spoiled brat," Usui teased, "you expected a big dinner?"

Misaki soon blushed and shook her head eagerly, "No, no!" She quickly clarify, "I just thought you would cook something, you know, since you are such a great cooker." By then, Misaki could not look at him in the eyes.

"I got tired of fancy food. I wanted something like a greasy burger and fries," he complained, with a pouty face, "and a huge coke!"

"Fine, I guess fast food in New Year's Eve is fine too," she sighted.

Usui smiled and placed his order as well as Misaki's. After a quick poll, they decided to pull over near another park that was firing fireworks too. When they finished their food, Usui again started driving, which made Misaki question just how many places they were going to go.

The next place wasn't far, it was the temple outside the city. Usui glanced into the clock in the dashboard and smiled, perfect timing.

The clock changed to 12:00 AM, and soon bells started to sound.

"The 108 bells," Usui smiled at Misaki as if explaining, "for the 108 sins."

Misaki smiled as she heard the bells and really thought about those sins. What were her sins anyways? Of course she had commitment sins, she was human after all, still she could not point a finger into them. And although she was thinking about her sins, there was also a nagging thought that remind her that Usui was near her, thing that made her uncomfortable and unable to think much.

After one hour and 48 minutes, when the bells finally cease, Usui went outside the car and opened the door for Misaki. "It's time to have fun," he explained.

Misaki smiled and then went outside the car to latter follow Usui into the large stairs up the hill and into the temple. At the top, she realized there was a festival and with a grin she ran into the Takoage, where little kids and even grownups were flying kites. Then Misaki decided to play Hanetsuki against another girl that was bragging about how good she was in the sport. Of course that as competitive as she was, she left the other girl with a big black mark on her face and a grin on hers. And that was not enough for Misaki, as she went on to the board games, this time against Usui. The bet? Holding hands for the rest of the day and actually acting like a couple. This was a bet she could not loose.

But she did.

So instead she tried an all or nothing bet with Karuta. Misaki was good with cards and had very fast reflexes and sight, and although she had not play such a game before, she understood the concept and was well prepare. She will defiantly crush Usui.

But she didn't.

Humiliated, her face flushed red scarlet as she held out her hand for Usui to hold, but instead of holding her hand he went ahead and placed his hand on her waist, a huge grin was placed on his face.

The girl who was managing the games, sighted at the sight and then smile widely. "Ah, you guys are such a good couple!"

Before Misaki could deny it Usui was already thanking her with a huge grin. "See, Misa-chan, she thinks so too," he teased while they were walking back to the car, Usui still holding her by the waist.

"Idiot!" She barked, her face still flushed red passion, "it's because you mislead people."

"That's so mean of you Misa-chan," Usui pouted.

And again, he was pouting at her and making her feel somewhat guilty. Not that she would admit to it anyways.

They reach the car in silence, Usui did not release her hand even after he started driving, causing the faint blush on her cheeks to stay.

"Why don't you sleep, the next stop is quite far," he announced upon hearing a couple yawning.

"Like if I trust you enough to sleep near you." She replied with yet another yawn.

Usui simply chuckled and then shrugged, "suit yourself Misa-chan."

Still with all the fighting she pulled, she could not keep her eyes opened, so she slept.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Misa-chan"

Three more 'wakey's' later, Usui decided to go to an extreme and steal a kiss from her sleeping beauty. But before that, he watch her, the bright light of the night emphasizing her features, reminding him of just how beautiful she was because he could sometimes forget about that. Beauty was irrelevant and relative to him, Misaki might as well be bald, not have an eye and be cripple and he would love her nonetheless. It was something you learned when you really love someone, thing that Usui was actually a newbie on.

With a glance to the clock, he smiled again before making his way to where Misaki was, squirming his way into the passenger seat as they were still on the car, until he was on top of her. He smirked at her sleeping face, "To tease me like this, Ayuzawa," he chuckled, "you are so sly."

Usui went closer until their lips were almost touching, stealing a sight of her from near again, he started to purse his lips to kiss her.

"Don't you dare," his lips were suddenly grabbed by furious fingers. "What do you think you are doing!"

He simply stared at her, as his lips were still being held by what he thought, were very sharp nails. Soon, she released him and waited for an answer, but give up after realizing she wouldn't get any.

"At least get off me," she complained, "you are too heavy."

A smirk appear in his face and Misaki knew by now that he had twisted her words into something nasty. "I see Misa-chan can't take on my weight," he smirked, "I guess you'll have to be on top." He looked at her and then sighted again, "but I want to be on top," he complained. "You know, I'm an opportunistic seme."

By then Misaki had simply stop listening, she still had no idea what he was talking about, even after he had 'showed' her on the changing room after work one day.

"Misaki," he called out and therefore drag her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, somewhat confused as she hadn't listen to anything he had said. "I said, it's almost time so let's get going." She simply nodded and opened the door, Usui, who was still on top of her, went out first and then helped her out.

"Where are we going now?" She was curious as she looked down on her watch and saw it was 6:00 AM. What could possibly be open at this hour?

"We are watching the first sunrise," he announced, "then we are sharing resolutions."

"Resolutions?"

Usui simply nodded and shoot a small smile to her, "is a commitment that someone makes to a personal goal, project, or the reforming of a habit."

Misaki simply stayed quiet, thinking of her resolutions. Where did he came up with this things anyways. Her presidency in the student council and the stability of her job were her priority when it came to goals, her studies and the first place in the exams were also an important goal for her. As it came to habit she wanted to reform, that was something she was completely blank. Did she had to come up with one of each?

"We are here," Usui finally announced as they reach a cliff with the view of the ocean, the sky was starting to form colors again as the sun was about to rise again to announce another day and another year. "Did you thought of your resolutions?"

"Y-yeah," she nodded, "kinda."

Usui smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "don't think too much, it's not that hard."

"You already have yours?" she asked, the blush that had form due to the ruffling of hair still present.

Instead of answering right away, he smirked at her and winked at her, "I only have one," he announced, "but it's a secret.

Everything was a secret with him, Misaki thought bitterly as she decided to look at the ocean and enjoy instead of thinking of the idiot Usui. In New Years, you weren't suppose to get mad nor stressed, she knew that much.

The watch in Usui's wrist started beeping and soon after the sun finally rise up as if it had come out of the water. Usui smiled and hugged Misaki from behind, leaving his mouth just beside her ear to whisper, "Happy New Year, Ayuzawa."

The blush in Misaki's cheek was obvious, even if he couldn't see it, he could feel the burning sensation. Again he smiled and held her close, "see Misaki, this is when you say your resolutions."

"You go first," she blurted out as she could not possibly say anything else nor remember what she was going to say.

"There is just one goal I need to succeed on," he smiled while whispering in her ear, "I want to make Misaki Ayuzawa mine."

Again the burning sensation was felt as predicted from Usui, but no response was given but the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing.

'It's now or never.' Misaki thought as she remembered her dream which was actually a memory. The memory of the cultural festival, she had confess as she thought that was what he wanted and he would return her feelings, but 'the time was not right'. It was kinda annoying, to finally have the courage to speak her feelings yet being rejected. She did not wanted to be rejected again.

"That doesn't count as a goal," she scorned at him.

By the tone of Usui's voice Misaki could tell he was amuse at her answer, she too wasn't even sure what she was saying, this was not her. "Why's that?"

Misaki gulp and tried to think of what to say, "Because, idiot," she frowned farther, "I'm already yours." Taking another gulp she went on, "didn't I already told you, I-I...I lik-"

Usui chuckled as he held her closer than before, "you like me?"

"Maybe I do," she dismissed embarrassed.

Again he chuckled, was this really happening or was he imaging things? "Then, Misaki Ayuzawa, would you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"No?" he asked, completely taken a back from her answer.

Misaki's blush was harder, the soft pink of her skin was replaced by a strong red. "It's just..." she trailed off as she still couldn't believe what she was saying, "I don't like that term. It makes me... uncomfortable."

"But you accept my feelings?" he urged, amused of the conversation but mostly of the disturbance that the word 'girlfriend' had on Misaki.

"I guess that will do," she simply sighted, a small smile escaped her lips to latter be replaced by an unusual smirk.

Misaki shyly venture her hands until they rested on Usui's and soon they were laced together. This was something she needed to get used to, all this kind of affections that were foreign to her despite Usui forcing them into her at times.

"See Misaki," Usui finally spoke, "on New Years, one takes into account the firsts of everything." His voice was informative but knowing Usui, she knew he was planning something. "Our first sunrise," he glanced at the now laced hands, "our first time holding hands, our first time on the beach, it will be our first travel when we go back," as a seagull passed by Usui announced it as ' our first time watching a seagull' as he did with every little thing that was near them.

Frustrated with all the firsts Misaki frowned and yelled, "I get it, now shut up!"

With that Usui smirked and turned her around so they would face each other, "shut me up, Misaki," he challenged.

Blushing some more she frowned and then sighted, "I guess it can't be helped, idiot what I do for you." And with that said they kissed, a passionate kiss like no other.  
"Our first real kiss," Usui announced with a smirk.

It was going to be a long trip home if he continue with all the first, but in the end, Misaki was glad she was kidnapped.

* * *

I hope it wasnt that bad and that i didnt wrote Misaki as OCC as I usually do and I know Usui was exagerating with the first but that was for the sake of the story. Anyways, you are free to critize this and give me your opinion, as in review whatever you want. Oh you can also review your resolutions, as for me, i actually gave up on those, i always break them anyways. The only thing that i would want to do and hopefully keep is improve my writing and hopefully finish that one 'novel' im pretending to write. Anyways, whats your resolutions?


End file.
